


I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, mentions of Chat Blanc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: She didn’t know how it began. The stirring feeling that welled within her chest whenever he gazed into her eyes. How her heart skipped a beat when he bowed and kissed the back of her hand so sincerely after a battle. How she had to focus her energy on forming a cohesive sentence whenever he complimented her on the fly.But she did remember the day it hit her hard, the way she stared into his vibrant green orbs, ones that were hopeful and filled with love when he gazed into her soul, a set of eyes that had so much to give. That feeling came, a rush of happiness filling her very soul and making her feel wanted. It felt amazing for a moment, but she deterred back. She always did. The thought of grasping onto that feeling when identities had to remain a secret scared her, but breaking the wall that she put up a year ago terrified her more than she cared to admit.Yet, all she wanted was to spend a lifetime lovinghim.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 32
Kudos: 192





	I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song: "I want to spend my lifetime loving you" by Marc Anthony and Tina Arena.
> 
> And of course, thank you to Alex (plikki) from Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server for the Plot Bunny.

She didn’t know how it began. The stirring feeling that welled within her chest whenever he gazed into her eyes. How her heart skipped a beat when he bowed and kissed the back of her hand so sincerely after a battle. How she had to focus her energy on forming a cohesive sentence whenever he complimented her on the fly.

But she did remember the day it hit her hard, the way she stared into his vibrant green orbs, ones that were hopeful and filled with love when he gazed into her soul, a set of eyes that had so much to give. That feeling came, a rush of happiness filling her very soul and making her feel wanted. It felt amazing for a moment, but she deterred back. She always did. The thought of grasping onto that feeling when identities had to remain a secret scared her, but breaking the wall that she put up a year ago terrified her more than she cared to admit.

But she did finally admit to herself not that long ago that knowing him and loving him fully would be so much easier most days… especially after the disaster of today.

Ladybug sat at the edge of the highest beam of the Eiffel Tower, looking out into the Parisian night sky as she wallowed in her thoughts. Her knees were brought up to her chest for comfort, while her arms folded nicely over her knees. Her chin rested on her arms as her eyes roamed from star to star that peaked through the lightly polluted sky. Her eyes landed on the waning moon that was waiting to be revealed by the thick billowy clouds that had covered most of its glow, and she let out a heavy sigh as she felt held back by the mixture of sadness, fear, and hope that had rolled within her.

She knew when those feelings started. She just tried to forget. She  _ willed _ herself to forget. 

It was nearing the anniversary of when she had to defeat  _ him _ \- blue eyes, white hair, stark white suit that sucked the life out of her sweet, fun kitty. She never wanted to tell Chat Noir about Chat Blanc for fear it coming true, so she didn’t. Yet, something he said lingered in the back of her mind, and it made her shiver every moment she remembered the phrase.

_ “It was our love that did this to the world...” _

She let out an anxious sigh, the threat of a sob threatening to spill from her lips. How often did their paths cross? How often did something happen that led them both together in one way or another? How many times did Bunnyx have to come in and fix a timeline she wasn’t aware of?

Dark Cupid with True Love’s Kiss™ breaking the spell. Glaciator believing they were in love enough to defeat him. Oblivio and that wholesome kiss that showcased how in love they were even when their memories were wiped clean. And of course Chat Blanc indicating that he loved her in and out of the mask and causing the destruction of the world.

She just wished she knew why it happened.

She let out another sigh as her eyes left the moon and wandered to the streets below. A flash of the day flitted across her eyes. She swallowed the sob, but it didn’t stop the silent tears as they began to fall the moment the memories plagued her mind. 

Marinette was finally going to confess. She was finally going to tell Adrien how she felt, and it would be the pinnacle of whether she would finally be with him or move on. She wanted a chance to move on, to maybe finally give in to her partner’s interest in her, yet she knew how painful it would be to give Adrien up completely.

But when she remembered the look on his face when she asked him about the cute, crooked smile he had unconsciously expressed... she laughed bitterly to herself at the memory. She took that look and hoped that giving him an off handed compliment would give her the confidence to finally tell him, but when he started to talk about this girl he likes - in a detail she had never heard him express even after the subtle confession after the wax museum - her world came crashing down around her, and it took everything in her to keep on smiling before excusing herself to the bathroom to cry.

She knew it was futile. Insanity, really. Trying to confess and hoping for the hopeful result, yet, everytime she did confess, the world stopped her like it was the stupidest thing to do.

All she wanted was to spend her lifetime loving him. Was that so much to ask?

She buried her face into her arms as she considered her options. She didn’t hear the silent footsteps of her partner joining her on the platform, and when she did, she silently hoped that he wouldn’t question her disheveled state. 

Chat sat beside her, keeping a small gap between them and focused his attention to the night sky. He could feel her sadness, could see her body trembling in the dark. He wanted to say something, anything to help her feel better, but he knew it was best to wait and give her the space to either talk it out or bury it within her.

Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb as a calming gesture. Ladybug brought her face out from hiding, resting her chin back on her arms.

“Hi, Chaton.” She responded, quietly.

“Hey, bug.” He echoed. “Pretty night.”

She hummed, not wanting to touch how awful she felt, but let out a shuddering breath to ease the tension building in her heart. They fell into silence for a few heartbeats, not wanting to leave, but enjoying the comfort of companionship.

“When do you know it’s time to give up?” Ladybug stated, dejectedly. Chat turned, slightly alarmed, and Ladybug responded to his silent thoughts. “No. Not about being a superhero. Sometimes that’s the only thing keeping me going these days.” Chat looked back towards the sky, giving her his undivided attention without staring at her. “What I mean is, when do you know it’s time to move on from loving someone?”

“Did something happen?” It was all he could ask.

“No- Yes.” She decided to admit. “I tried to confess today. I decided that I needed to tell him so I could move on, or at least try to. He said he liked someone else.”

“Oh.”

“I knew he was never going to see me as more than a friend. But I was just… hopeful for one second.”

“I understand.” Chat commiserated. “I loved you for a long time. Remember?”

_ Loved?  _ The word haunted her.

“I still do. But I won’t lie and say I haven’t started having feelings for another girl. It was… unexpected. But I understand why.” Ladybug eyed her partner before looking back down to the street below. She could feel her heart shattering once again. “I want to love her. But loving you, and trying to let go of you, has been so much harder than I ever imagined.” 

She sadly smiled, unsure if it was right to explain her feelings when she herself felt the same turmoil. Would it be better? Would he drop everything if given the chance? 

Chat broke the slight silence with a whisper. “And if given the chance, I would spend my lifetime loving you.”

Ladybug pursed her lips as he repeated the words she had said to herself earlier.  _ Spending a lifetime loving you.  _ Could she allow herself to say it to him?

“It seems like a heavy promise.” She said instead.

“Yeah. But it’s a promise that I had made myself and it seems like I’ll never let go of it no matter how much I try.”

Ladybug contemplated the words for a few minutes. Chat Noir made his way into her heart. Without his trust, without his comfort, she wouldn’t be who she was today. It was a blossoming love that was slow and wanted, and she couldn’t deny that all those feelings bundled up together outweighed the potential catastrophic disaster of the world like in that timeline.

Ladybug let out a bitter laugh. She hated the secrets between them. Hated how she is the guardian and yet she didn’t know who he was. Then the idea struck her. Maybe it was a secret that caused the disaster. Maybe not knowing each other was what caused the destruction. Or hiding the fact that they did love each other caused some sort of inner turmoil enough to akumatize him. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to reveal themselves once and for all. And maybe, just maybe, she could finally allow herself to give in to the love building within her, to love Chat completely and freely.

“You would really spend a lifetime loving me? Even knowing who I was underneath the mask?” She hesitantly asked, never once looking at him for fear of the answer.

Chat turned to her with confusion in his eyes. “Of course. I love you no matter who you are.”

She looked at him, a quick fear as blue eyes and white flashed before her eyes before fading to green eyes and black leather. She mentally scolded herself that he was fine and not insane.

“I won’t lie,” she began, her eyes closed as she sorted her thoughts, “I have this inkling, a little flame that’s been building inside of me and I don’t know how much longer I can go without it bursting into a blazing flame of destruction. But I also don’t know how I can continue being the guardian and not know you are.

“I’m... scared. I’m scared to know who you are. I’m scared to fall further into love with you because I loved that boy so… so damn much and for so many years only for him to never love me back. I’m afraid to give out my whole heart again just to have it destroyed by a single word.”

The tears flowed down her face and Chat’s heart shattered at the sight. 

“Then let me show you. Let me give you the happiness that you deserve.” Chat turned to her, wrapping his fingers around her palm and bringing his free hand to her cheek and wiping the tears from her mask. “But I’ll only show you if you let me.”

Ladybug could feel the truth spilling from his lips and hear the sincerity in his tone. She closed her eyes, allowing her this one chance to feel free, to feel in control of something, to stop feeling the fear that threatened to swallow her whole. When she opened her eyes and noticed the small smile that curled his lips, she knew what she needed to do.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” He repeated, a little hopeful.

“Okay.” She smiled, standing up. 

He followed her lead, holding onto her palms as they stood before each other in the dimly lit platform. They stood for a moment, looking at each other in silence, while their hearts hammered in their chests.

With one nervous breath, Ladybug closed her eyes and called off her transformation. Chat did the same.

“Chat?” Marinette called out, biting her lip.

“Bug?” 

“Ready?”

“On the count of three.”

“One… two… three.”

The moment they both opened their eyes, the tears began. Marinette placed a hand over her mouth, holding in the sob that threatened to come out. She wanted to say something, anything to break the silence between them. She could see the smile on Adrien’s face, his own tears falling down his cheeks.

“A- Adrien?” She whispered out, afraid she was seeing a lie. “I- I fell in l-love with you… twice?” Her resolve was breaking but the brimming confidence finished her sentence, ending the relentless stutter.

“My lady?” Adrien cried out, before watching her nod in assurance. His excitement took over, picking her up and spinning her around in his arms as he continued to cry. He dropped her back down and nuzzled his face into her neck, his body wracking in happy sobs as his adrenaline calmed down to a buzz. “I can’t believe it’s you.” He managed to mumble out, letting out a happy sigh when he finally emerged from his position. “It’s always been you.”

“Are you okay that it’s me?” She had the courage to say, biting her lower lip as she waited for his anwer. It struck her how he had spoken of another girl earlier, and the fear started to eat at her.

He smiled and placed his palm on her cheek. “You were the other girl, Marinette. I was thinking about you earlier and tried to subtly tell you.”

Marinette looked to the sky for a moment before shaking her head in disbelief. “I was going to confess to you. You started talking about another girl and I thought I needed to give you up because it was fruitless and thought you were never going to love me back and it broke my heart so I left and cried in the bathroom and continued to cry-”

Whatever Marinette wanted to say next dissolved as his lips met hers. She relaxed to his touch, barely registering the slight movement of his thumb rubbing smooth circles against her cheek. 

The kiss was slow but full of passion. It was wanted and desired, the barriers breaking as their love oozed through their pressed lips. Seconds turned to minutes, soft presses turned into little chases, and fingers slowly intertwined with the soft tresses at the nape of their necks. Little pecks ended the lingering kisses, but it was only because they needed to breathe in between.

Adrien was the first to pull away, resting his forehead against hers, as they relished in the high of their confession. Their cheeks were flushed and delirious smiles had permanently etched onto their skin.

Adrien sighed and pressed one kiss onto her forehead before nuzzling his nose against hers.

“I meant it when I said I want to spend my lifetime loving you.”

Marinette looked up into his gaze and felt the love for him overflow from her heart.

Her smile brightened as she cupped his cheek, running her fingers along his cheekbone. “And I promise you that I’ll spend my entire life loving you, too.”


End file.
